A New Life In Australia
by Lady Georgie Bateman
Summary: Georgie has married, and is living a happy life in the country that she loves most - Australia.


A New Life In Australia

Chapter 1

"Breakfast is ready!"

"I will be right there," answered a handsome male voice. Abel had just finished packing his suitcase. He was very excited because he was going to sail on a new voyage with a captain friend who had trained him as a sailor. It was in fact the same man who had captained the ship which had brought Georgie, Abel and Arthur back to Australia to their home. Abel had earned the honor of being a junior captain. Now at twenty-two, he thought that he would want the title of full captain someday.

"Captain Abel Bateman," he thought to himself. "That would be my childhood dream come true." He opened the bedroom door to see his other dream come true – Georgie – whom he had married a year before in a small church in Sun Valley. Georgie and Abel had been living happily in his uncle's house ever since. Arthur lived on the farm next door with Uncle Kevin, who was still working, but very glad to have the two adult young men around to help.

Georgie was wearing a pink blouse and a red skirt with an apron tied over it. This was Abel's favorite outfit. He walked into the kitchen area and stood in front of his wife. "How do I look?" he seemed to ask, waiting for the approval of his angel.

Georgie reached up to place a kiss on Abel's lips. She had been expecting him to leave on a sailing trip sometime, since it was still something that he loved to do. Abel had promised that one day he would take Georgie along. He was going to be the assistant to the captain for six months.

"You are so handsome," decided Georgie, adjusting the scarf that was knotted loosely around his neck. As a sailor he had worn a red scarf and a navy blue shirt under a tan coat. Now he was wearing a white scarf and shirt, and blue jacket. Pinned to his lapel was a star shaped badge indicating that he had a new rank.

Abel smiled and Georgie still melted under the tenderness and charm of his expression. Tough and assertive most of the time, Abel could not help but be sweet with Georgie. He never let anyone harm her. He was in love with no one but her. She searched for the words to tell him the secret that was in her heart. But gazing into his brilliant sapphire blue eyes, she found that she could say nothing yet.

Abel sat himself down to breakfast and Georgie seated herself gently and gracefully on a chair opposite him. "She has become even more beautiful and tender since I have married her," thought Abel as he took note of the careful way in which Georgie sat down and served them both.

"So you are now an Assistant Captain," said Georgie. "I am so happy for you."

"It is good, because I am helping the captain until he decides to retire. He wants someone to assist him, while he still assumes full responsibility for the ship. Eventually he will retire." Abel was glad that he had only part of the responsibility. That way he could still spend time on the farm and with his wife.

"I will sail with Captain Abel one day," thought Georgie, imagining herself in a flowing white dress with flowers in her hair. And Abel standing next to her, wearing his captain's uniform and controlling the clipper ship.

The sound of a wagon approaching the house interrupted Georgie's daydream.

"Arthur is here to drive us to the port," said Abel.

"Abel, I want to tell you something," said Georgie, knowing that if she did not speak to him about it now, then it would be too late. "Privately, please."

"Just give us a minute, Arthur!" called Abel.

Arthur waved back. "No problem!"

"I think that I am going to have a baby," announced Georgie.

"A baby? Now?"

"Well, soon…"

"Georgie, how do you know this?" asked Abel, overwhelmed.

"I know that something is different. And the doctor seemed to think so too."

"Maybe I should not go then…"

"No, it is your dream. You should go. I will be fine. It is only two and a half months so far."

"But, will I return on time?" Abel asked aloud.

"You will. In six months you will be coming back. You should be just in time to see the birth."

"Georgie, I don't want to leave you in this condition. You should have told me sooner!"

"I wasn't sure," said Georgie. "And I did not want it to delay your important voyage."

"But being a captain isn't everything to me." He looked deeply into her jade eyes. "You are."

"Yes. But I know that it makes you happy. If you are happy, then I am happy."

"Abel! Let's go, so that we will be on time," called Arthur.

"You'll miss your boat," said Georgie, opening the front door.

"Have you told Arthur?"

"No one else," said Georgie.

"Shouldn't you?" asked Abel, happy to know that he was the first one to hear the news.

"I will…later."

"Will you come with me to the harbor?"

"Sure! I wanted to anyway!"

"Hi Arthur!" said Georgie happily.

"Hello!" Arthur said cheerfully. Next to Abel, Arthur was still Georgie's dearest friend. It did not matter what happened. They would always be like a loving brother and sister. Arthur took her hand and Georgie jumped into the back of the wagon. Abel stood on the sandy road, his eyes a bit glazed. The news of Georgie's was still settling into his brain.

"Abel, you are coming?" teased Arthur.

"Yes, I am!" Abel climbed onto the seat beside his brother. "Georgie, are you going to be all right riding in the back of the wagon like that?"

"Sure!" answered Georgie, leaning over the front seat to smile at the two young men. It was just like when they had been children taking little trips together. The two boys riding in front and herself in the back.

"Why wouldn't she be?" asked Arthur.

"Because…" Abel started to say, but then realized by Georgie's look that maybe he was being too overprotective. "She is a girl, after all," he said with a shrug.

"Don't be silly, Abel. I've been riding in a wagon lots of times. And I ride horseback too!"

"Be careful while I am gone," said Abel.

"How about stopping for lunch somewhere?" asked Arthur when they reached the harbor.

"Sounds good," she said and jumped out of the wagon.

"Georgie! You are still jumping out of wagons!" remarked Abel.

"She'll always be like that," said Arthur.

Georgie stood up on tiptoe and Abel caressed her face. "I love you so," he confessed. "I hate to leave you, even if it is for my dream of being a captain."

"I want you to do it if it makes you happy," said Georgie. "And then I will be so proud of my captain husband!"

Abel gave Georgie a deep loving kiss. "Take good care of yourself, and our baby," he said quietly.

"Abel, the ship will be leaving soon," said Arthur. "You should go."

"Don't worry about me," said Georgie. "Arthur and Uncle Kevin will take good care of me while you are away."

"Okay, I am off then!" said Abel, giving Georgie a good bye kiss and Arthur a good-bye hug.

Georgie watched Abel climb the ramp and board the ship. She was so happy to be his wife.

Georgie ran to the end of the dock and waved to her husband. A few years ago, she had watched seventeen year old Abel leave her, uncertain as to whether he would return. Tears had fallen down her cheeks, and she had felt so lonely. This time she knew that he would return soon, and in the meantime she could wait for him in peace.


End file.
